The Never Never
by The Jester 18
Summary: A Blood Brothers fanfic. Not many people do this so I wanted to break the trend. Exploring the character of the ntains very strong language! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Never Never 

Chapter 1

_Based on the Narrator played by Robbie Scotcher 25-30 May 2009, at the Hawth Crawley._

_I do not own the Narrator or Blood Brothers. Some bits I have taken from a Rowan Atkinson sketch but otherwidse the idea and other characters are mine._

_Enjoy !_

I live forever in the shadows, condemned to walk the Earth in darkness. Never to love, never to laugh, the only one of my kind, my name is Sam Tan. I am the Narrator. This is my story, before Mickey Johnston and Edward Lyons. Before I became …… well, what I am, but hold on, I 'm getting ahead of myself, to tell my story we need to go back to the summer of 1948 when I was twenty five.

* * *

"Sam" my girl Jane whined into my ear "can't we do something else?" I took a long last drag of my cigarette and flicked it into the sand.

"What do you want to do then? I've already fucked you this week and you're no good for anything else"

"Yeah about that Sam, erm I think I'm pregnant

"What!" I exclaimed causing my mate Andrew to take in too much smoke and splutter

"so when's the weddin' then?" he asked with a massive smirk on his gob, he bloody loved that thought. Jane Bert, the women who finally got Sam Tan to commit. I looked out to sea. The sun was setting transforming the once blue sky, blood red. A lone magpie flew overhead. "There ain't gonna be a wedding" I mumbled.

This time it was Jane's turn to exclaim "what! But there's got to be a wedding Sam! I'm pregnant!"

"So what? Just because you're pregnant does not mean I have to marry a cunt like you. No fucking way!" I got up and wiped the sand from my trousers. Then I proceeded to my car. I could hear Jane coming up behind me screeching at yours truly. "But, but you've got to marry me! It's tradition!"

"Fuck tradition!" I shouted back getting in the car "move out of the way or I'll run you over." I started the car and reversed violently. "Get out of the way Jane!" I bellowed as I revved the engine. Suddenly I shot forward, all I could hear was Jane screaming, no pleading with me to stop. Something inside me broke and my foot slammed on the brake. I opened my closed eyes and noted that my car's bonnet was just centimetres away from her shaking legs. I let out a load chuckle at her facial expression; rabbit in the headlights sprang to mind. "Get in" I called from inside.

She obeyed me and I waved goodbye to Andrew and his girl and sped off. "Where are we going?" Jane inquired in a small voice.

"Home" I answered.

A while later Jane interrupted our silence "what shall we call him?" she gave a side glance but seeing I wasn't about to kick off he rambled on "I was thinking John or maybe Sam Jr for a boy, if we were gonna go with Sam we could call him Sammy to save us any confusion. What about Elizabeth for a girl? What do you thing Sam?" I grunted in reply as my eyes floated off the road and into the midnight black sky.

There was a full moon illuminating the sky like torchlight that night. It was one of those dark times when the Moon was devastatingly beautiful.

From the back of my mind I could hear Jane demanding my attention. "Sam? Hello? Talk to me, Sam? SAM!" The last call of my well worn name brought me back to Earth. "What the fuck to you want?!"

"I was just checking that you were awake"

"Well don't friggin' shout in my ear like that"

"Ok, I'm sorry" and we lapsed into silence once again until Jane screamed and pointed out with her finger "cat!" I saw the cat and I was just going to drive over it, after all it was only a cat but Jane reached over and violently twisted the steering wheel out of my hands. The car flipped over. And over. And over again, forever spinning into the impending darkness. The sound of Jane's screaming will never leave my subconscious. I never found out what happened when we stopped rolling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Based on the Narrator played by Robbie Scotcher 25-30 May 2009, at the Hawth Crawley._

_I do not own the Narrator or Blood Brothers. Some bits I have taken from a Rowan Atkinson sketch but otherwidse the idea and other characters are mine._

_Enjoy !_

My senses gradually returned. I could feel the rock under my palms, red hot. I could smell something fowl, it was like burnt meat cooking, I could even taste the smoke but the strange thing was that it wasn't choking me, it was just there. What I thought was the most disturbing of all; I could hear men and woman screaming, like they were being constantly tortured.

I forced my eyes open and I almost screamed myself. I was lying down on my back in a red cavern that was more than 100˚ in temperature, there were shoots of fire constantly climbing up the walls. I glanced down at my body to make sure that it was still there. My brown trousers were in tatters so they had become shorts and my shirt was completely ruined.

I heard a dark laugh that echoed through the walls. I jumped up and glanced around to see a short male with short cropped hair and a deep blue suit "who are you? And where am I?" my voice came out surprisingly strong considering. "My name is Jack and as for you location I have someone who wants to meet you" he motioned for me to follow him.

I noticed that the red fire décor ran throughout the hall way the occasional red door. At the end of a hallway we arrived at big black door with a polished silver door handle which I noticed was slightly stained with blood. He knocked on the door and a sleazy, sly voice answered "come in".

I was thrown into another red room. This time it had a black desk, a black filing cabinet with silver handles and a man with brown short hair, which seemed to be the norm here in this fucking crazy place and a deep red velvet suit. "Hello my name is Toby, and I am the Devil. Welcome to Hell Sam Tan." I noticed the plac above his desk 'damnation, without relief' read.

"What Happened? If I'm in 'Hell' a) where is everyone and b) where is Jane?"

"You crashed, you were made to swerve a black cat and tumbled into a tree, and in other words you're dead Sam"

"Bullshit I'm not dead"

"Well you aren't breathing."Everything connected then, why the smoke didn't hurt my throat, why I wasn't out of breath after my long jog down the hall and why I hadn't craved a cigarette at all.

"As for everyone else, they are all out working around Hell or Earth, you don't get a rest from work here, and if you wanted a rest you should have been paying attention to your bible like a good boy. Jane on the other hand is not here, I have no Jane Bert on my list, at least not one from Liverpool she's probably gone upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

"Heaven Sam"

"Are you sure she's not still alive?"

"No one survived the crash" answered Jack from the corner who had taken a seat. I felt the anger boil inside me.

"For Fuck's sake! I may not have really shown that I loved her but I did!" I quickly apologised but Toby didn't look shaken at all. "I have to tell you SAAM, this isn't a normal thing for me to do but I have a very big and special job for you. There is a baby that has just been born. Watch over her and her future sons. She will be very entertaining. That will be all."

I was escorted to an adjoining room by Jack. There I got rid of my remaining scraps of clothing and exchanged it for a black jacket, trousers and shoes and a white shirt. I grabbed a razor and shaved my hair off, a tribute to my unborn baby and headed back to Earth.

I chose the Narrator because that's what I do, I narrate people's lives. Never laughing because we all end up the same way in the end. Mickey and Eddie's deaths? No they didn't affect me. It's all part of my job. As I said to Mrs Johnston and Mrs Lyons "y'know the devil's got you number and he's always knocking at your door"

~The End~

_Hope you enjoyed it !_


End file.
